You Are Not A Tool
by ghunt4444
Summary: Fuyuhiko has loved Peko his whole life but she just see's herself as a tool can he change it


Danganronpa Fan Fiction Peko x Fuyuhiko "You Are Not A Tool"

(A/N this takes place in a universe where they found wind of Junko Mukaro were found out and were never able to take over the world and or brainwash people to take it over for her so this is basically Dangan highschool / Dangan Island it has the characters of SDR 1 and DR 2 but they all go to Hope's Peak together anyways insert all that I don't own shit here will be lemons later keep that in mind I dedicate this fan fiction to my best friend)

7:00 A.M Fuyuhiko's POV: Fuyuhiko just got dressed and was wandering around in the complex and was going to go grab Peko. He was walking to her room and he still was always running scenarios through his head of what would have happened if Junko had her way with the world. It was common knowledge that she was going to take over the world along with her best friend it was just insane all the possibilities that could've happened. He mindlessly made it to Peko's room and just opened up the door still distraught about Junko.

"M-ma-master Fuyuhiko" he started to look up and saw Peko in her underwear barely having her bra clasped. He immediately slammed the door shut and yelled "I-i-I'll meet you outside!!!!!" And ran to the front of the complex and ran out the door and closed it. Breathing heavily heart pounding leaning against the door "she's so beautiful more than I could ever imagine" he had always had a crush on Peko who was he kidding it was more than a crush he wanted to marry her and have a family. "Why does she see herself as nothing more than a tool for my protection and not human."

He just sat there waiting for peko his breathing returned to normal along with his heart rate he decided to not lean on the door just so something wouldn't repeat.

"Master" he jumped and turned around so fast he almost got whiplash he bowed down and yelled "I'm sorry please forgive me!!!!" She adjusted his back and then she bowed down and said "no I'm sorry master I was running late preparing for the day" he realized she was wearing her sword and he slapped his head.

"Peko put the sword back in the complex and give me your backpack she complied he emptied the backpack into a nearby bucket. The thing was packed to the brim with every type of throwing weapon knife and melee weapon you could think of besides their lunches being the only non deadly weapon in the backpack. He almost slammed his head in the wall but he didn't he looked at Peko and simply said "No weapons the principal said he would expel you if you brought them again!!!!" "But what if someone try's to kidnap you because of your family business and hold you for ransom?" "Peko that will never happen" she sighed he put the bucket in the complex and they started walking to Hope's Peak

Time skip one hour Fuyuhiko POV: he made it to the academy grounds and saw his best friends Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, and Hinata's twin brother Izuru Kamikura "hey guy's." Hinata and Makoto turned around and smiled while Izuru just kept walking and lifted up his arm waving as to acknowledge him. Immediately as that happened his harem of girls showed up that he doesn't care about but they are drawn to him like he's producing pimp juice or he was ultimate harem master or something.

Makoto and Hajime didn't care they had girlfriends who luckily weren't drawn to him what so ever. Peko just was confused every time she saw it. Then Makoto's girlfriend Kirigiri showed up out of a bush writing on a note pad and using binoculars pointed toward Izuru at the same time somehow trying to figure out how he did that. Then out of no where Hajime's girlfriend Chiaki showed up saying "It's no use Kirigiri trying to find out how it happens." which surprised everyone except for Hajime who had grown the most used to it. After a bit of chatting they all went there separate ways for class.

Time skip after school early evening Fuyuhiko POV: after all the goodbyes were said they all headed home Fuyuhiko was with Peko of course heading through a shortcut to get to the complex faster they had gone countless times before. But something wasn't right just then he heard the hammer of a magnum revolver click he turned around to se that Peko was being held up and a couple other guys were standing there waiting for him like Peko said would happen that morning. Peko unlike usual had a terrified look on her face instead of the still face she usually had "boss what should I do with girly?" "Shoot her so it will be easier to break him." Suddenly everything went slow motion he felt stronger than he ever did in his entire life he ran toward the guy with the magnum broke his arm by ramming his elbow into it and pulled the gun up to get the bullet away from Peko it worked he turned towards the the guys and swept their legs and knocked both of them out he turned by hitting their heads to Peko still with a terrified look the he felt a knife go into his eye from the man whose arm he broke "AAGAHGAGH!!!!!!" He fell on the ground screaming clutching his eye.

Peko's POV: she was terrified she didn't know what to do she saw the magnum and before the guy could go back to grab it to finish them off. She grasped it turned back to the guy and unloaded the 5 remaining bullets into his head and kept firing even after that. She snapped out of it once she started to hear her masters screams again. She turned to him picked him up bridal style and ran to the hospital.

Fuyuhiko's POV: he was starting to stop screaming and was blacking out because of blood and pain loss he grabbed Peko's face causing her to stop for a minute "it's bot your fault Peko" he said weakly "I love you……" that was what he said before he blacked out causing Peko to run faster then she had ever run in her life 2 more blocks to the hospitals ER wing running traffic lights not giving a fuck just trying to save her master.


End file.
